HetaGear
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: Piper DeLaCruz is tech mechanic who fixes units for a living . After years of fixing them she finally decide to buy one of her own , with help of her good friend Sig .. Piper gets more then whats she bargain for. With Hetalia units running amok in her lif
1. Chapter 1

This is a old story from my old fanfic page AwesomeHellee9(it on D.A) called Hetagear it was about piper had a heta unit wasn't really a unit ... I never finished and thus it was forgotten

Well I decide to revamp that story So Here HetaGear

All right goes to Hetalia I own nothing Papa Hima

 _ **Chapter 1 : I can fix that !**_

"Piper" the man daughter the shake who was slump on her working desk surround by tools, screw and bolts that laid in her blonde highlighted brown dye hair .

"Nah" the girl mumbled as the man got impatient her stared rocking the girl shoulder as she grunt .

"Mija , wake up ...it breakfast !" the girl swat at the old man who growl as he pulled on both of her ears

"Gah ! I am awake !" the girl dark tan girl with drool dipping in the bottom of her chin smiled "Hey papi!"

"Get dress, get ready and come eat breakfast ... I woke up early just like you ask me too... Just so I can take you that Robot thing !"

"Ah ... the time ... oh shoot I am late " the girl ran up the stair into her room as her father rolled his eyes , as he heard the girl crash into the wall as he followed behind her silently laughing .

"Piper slow down " the middle age women rolled her eyes as he daughter of twenty three inhaled the food in front of her " I swear you have the appetite of a grown man instead the lovely girl I bought in to this world " she placed both hands together as if she remembering old times .

"What are you talking about mom , I am a delicate flower" the gesture to herself as her father bopped her on the head "Quit talking with your mouth full "

"I never knew how my life would change on this fateful day , it was the day I bought a unit " Piper smiled to herself as she was lost in her dream " In a matter of minutes my life change- "

"Quit monologue and eat your breakfast already !" he father bop her head for the seconded time as she pouted "Ay Papi "

Piper De La Cruz was a tech mechanic , as he father was a computer program together they ran the De La Cruz Fix it shop the to go place for unit and computer fix that cheap and affordable . The shop it itself had being open since may of 2008 , it started in her father garage by 2015 he had a shop . It been 43 years since it open then it was still around with plenty of clients in the year 2051 .( it in the future homies hahaha)

Motto is **if it broken We can Fix it , If it not broken we can make it ,much better**

for being a unit mechanic for so long piper had finally save herself some money to buy one , she was secretly jealous watch all of her friends buying units and her having to fix them . Her father on the other handed was excited at all of the new tools that were soon coming out on the market with a little cash in his pocket he head over to trader deport with a few of his hand made tool he was planning on selling .

Piper walked to the unit vendor line as many seller had their booths ready to go with fancy androids on display . Each seller had an eyes of a predator waiting for their victim expect one . Sig Acker was a young man with blonde wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. The boy was kind and sweet to everyone as part of his charm of selling part and tools to techs and programmers . Sig and Piper family had work together for generations and the two in business with each other .

"Yo Siggy "Piper ran to her friends / business associated greeting the boy with a fist pump , Sig just smiled and hugged with one arm her making her blush .

"Hello Miss Piper it a pleasure seeing you "

Piper frown "Sig , you know you don't always have to call Miss Piper "

"Right my lady "

Piper face plam as she glared at the boy "So you sell unit now ?!"

"It a part time thing ... I just started a few month ago .. are you instead I have some available now and I can give you a discount " he putted out a catalog , watching her flip the pages .

With a smirk on his face his eyes gaze " So what would it be my dearie... take a look and tell me what you like"

 _'It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

 _The regular crowd shuffles in_

 _There's an old man sitting next to me_

 _Makin' love to his tonic and gin'_

 _"_ Isn't that Piano man ?" Piper question the old song that seem to be out of place with the rest of time . Sig frown leaving for a brief moment before return with a somewhat disposed face .

"Siggy is everything alright ? " the girl clucked her head who notice the boy frown .

"It just I made a bad investment , You see I wanted to get my hands on some of the more popular units and I met this guy who said he could help me " He rubbed the back of his neck as he was embarrassed " So we made a deal and I payed him a ton but when he bought me the unit ... it was badly damage ... I tried to get my money back but it was to late ... I guess I can sell it for spare parts... you know Units part are worth a lot "

"Hey don't feel bad ..." She grabbed both of his hands pulling him along "Maybe I can fix it " She winked at him .

" I don't know It a kinda a older model of unit maybe around the late 2020 around the anime boom "

"Let me see it ..Let me see " She began to jump around the boy who agreed taking her to his truck revealing the broken machine "Ah ~ my lord " Piper eyes lit up as she study the unit with her eyes . The unit itself was in poor condition , it was missing skin as well as half it face . As well as it wires were breaking out of it chest area and it right arm was competently gone . Piper could not even tell what gender it had been design to look like since it was so badly damage, it just look like a piles of great scarp metal .

" It a Hetalia Unit .. they are pretty expenses type of unit , they are not made to break but once they break it breaks for good" Siggy said as he point to it missing right arm and open chest that reveal it wires spilling out .She smiled as she move closer seeing it move in details as it was wearing some tatter blue material.

"I want it !" Piper chirp "Siggy I want it !"

"What!"

"Sell it to me Siggy !" She stood on her tippy-toes as she pulled on the young man left arm "Please Sig as a friends sell it to me .. I want it !"

Sig tried to look away , her face was radiating with joy as she begged him for the old unit . He could not say no to her... knowing piper love to fix things ,old things , new things and the impossible things .

"Alright... you can have it for free " he grunted.

"Really " Sig shook his head as gave a awkward grin " I could kiss you" Piper quickly peck his cheek turning him a bit red .

"Umm yes ... well let me get you the papers to sign"

"I can fix that " She smiled to herself

After a wonderful dinner and a quick movie .Piper headed down to the her fixing room . She smiled in delight the thought of repairing a unit that was beyond repairs, her tan pump fingers twitch with anticipation as she crack up her machines and computer as she did a full body analyzes.

She begaun to make a list of things she was going to need ...

 _synthetic Skin and hair ( Since it was a lot )_

 _More Wires and nervous ending .etc ( most almost all the wires were shots )_

 _Machine organs ( like the wire they were fried )_

 _A new core matrix ( heavily damages)_

 _Basic software and human Programs ( since she didn't know if it program was intact or not )_

 _A voice box_

 _a whole heap of body for the body outline_

 _Parts for a new right arm (Like any Gear head she was to reconstitution it maybe add some special feature like a taser or maybe a cool arm design like that blonde kids in that show )_

 _As well as a new pair of gender part ( since this unit parts were now where to be found )_

She smiled . As she place here Music player to full blast

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

As she to reconstitution the unit software she wondered which Hetalian unit did she own ?

 **_To Be continued_**

I hope you like this first chapter ... NO hetalia character yet .. I will updated this story whenever I can ... I hope you enjoy this

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a old story from my old fanfic page AwesomeHellee9(it on D.A) called Hetagear it was about piper had a heta unit wasn't really a unit ... I never finished and thus it was forgotten**

 **Well I decide to revamp that story So Here HetaGear**

 **All right goes to Hetalia I own nothing Papa Hima, and to 0ptimuspenguin,ChocoCannon and Ash Flames for writing the holy books of Manuel**

 **Chapter two : The Manual**

"Piper What is this ? " Her father glared at the broken unit that was beyond recognition. Mr. DeLaCruz squint as he tried to make out the robots was it male or female? , how many limbs was it missing? . As the only thing that remain on it face was a bit of skin and a strange curl on it head .

"It my unit!I got it for free " She happily chirp as she patted the head of the thing"Isn't lovely " the girl was all smiles " I can't wait to fix it " She gave an awkward giggles , that was equivalent to that of a mad scientist .

Two thirty two hours later

"Piper it late .. Why don't you head on to bed ? you been up for almost three days " Cruz tapped his daughter shoulder , Piper just ignore him as the girl was too busy deconstructing the robot .

"I will papi ,after I am gone removing the metal "The strange look in her daughter eyes made the man retreat into the other part of the house .

 **sevens month later**

"Mija dinner ready !" her mother called from behind the closed door "Hon, I am worried all she does is work on that pile of junk as soon she as she done with her normal work "Ms De La cruz twirl her fingers around nervously.

"She fine , She just like me " her father mumbled .

"I know. Hon ...That why I'm worried " She whisper .

"Whew" Piper wipe the sweat from her brow but she was almost finished expect for the arm and voice box but it was almost done . She even restored his programs , she smiled at her accomplished. Designers unit where never fix by small shops owner normaly they would have to go to their the manufacturer to be fix , they weren't made to be broken . Piper did the impossible .Hetalia units were only for the the Elite and here Piper was the owner of such a unit .She began to read the manual guide that Sig had send her.

 _(1: THis Written by 0ptimuspenguin its FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual I did not write this )_

 **FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own FELICIANO VARGAS unit! In order to allow you full access to all of your unit's wonderful traits, we have provided this manual. Reading it is highly advised to avoid any undesirable situations involving a furious older brother unit.**

 **Technical Specifications:**

 **Name: Feliciano Vargas. Will respond to "Italy", "Italia", "Venice", "Milan", "Florence", "Veneziano", "Feli", and "Pasta freak".**

 **Age: 20**

 **Place of Manufacture: Venice, Italy**

 **Height: 5'8**

She skip to the activation part

 **Your unit is a wonderfully amiable one, and it is quite hard to wake him in a way that will make him hate you. To avoid streams of tears soaking into your carpet, however, we have enclosed the following list of fail-safe ways to turn on your unit.**

"Ugh what happen if the fail-safe is broken or wasn't included ?! then what ?! What did I just get myself into ? " Piper sighed

 **1\. Cook a plate of pasta and set it next to the box. If you are worried that you will burn the pasta, simply drag your box into the kitchen and start boiling water. Your unit will start trying to punch his way out, but have no fear - he will stop within the second and start crying that the box is very hard. It is safe to undo the top; he will jump into your arms if you are male, and hug you tightly if you are female, in thanks for saving him from "the scary box"; when he lets go, you can reprogram him if desired.**

 **2\. Bring in either a LUDWIG , LOVINO VARGAS, , and have them call your FELICIANO VARGAS unit's name loud enough to hear across the street. Though he will have a positive reaction to the last choice, your unit will shake in fear at the last two - but he's cute when he's scared, so that's okay. When he calms down, you can reprogram him.**

 **3\. Open the box and tug his curl. He will jerk up and start shaking, at which time you can reprogram him. Be warned, nearby LOVINO VARGAS units might come barging in and threatening to kill you for violating their brother.**

"Ack... Why is it so dam complicated ?! Who wrote this like oh my God ... Whoever wrote this was probably a sadist ... Ugh ! Since I neither had the Romano guy or the German guy and the pasta option was going take to longs.. I guess it was options three" She slam her hands together as she went for the third option, she pulled on the strange curl .

"It didn't work Crap ... must be the programming , it look like I still have a few bugs to work out ... " She frown as she continued to read "Wait what ?!" Her green eyes scanned as she flipped the pages to a chapter that was called different mode/ different personalities.

 **Reprogramming**

 **After the successful removal of your FELICIANO VARGAS from his box, you have the option to reprogram him to a different personality any of those listed below.**

 **Adorable(Default)**

 **Fluster**

 **Melancholic**

 **Horny**

 **Fipped**

 **Sadistic**

"OKay why would this be useful ... Unless these units were made for thing ... Gak!" Piper toppled off her chair as she flipped the pages

 **The Flustered Mode , which can be unlocked by simpy presenting him with a great deal of information in a very short time or showing him-**

"Bah Blah ... this is weird" She continued to read

 **Will talk to himself in confused, quick Italian often .This is the perfect time to use dirty moves on him**

"Wait ! is this a Sex bot ?" her face turn red as She flipped some more pages to a Frequently asked questions

 **FAQ**

 _(2: Section from N. ITALY: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual written by ChocoCannon)_

 **Q. Help! I asked for a lovable coward but I got a loud guy who keeps yelling "I'm the hero!" instead?**  
 **We apologize. You must have received an AMERICA unit instead of the ITALY unit. You may either exchange the AMERICA unit or keep it instead.**

 **Q. My ITALY unit is watching erotic horror movies! What do I do?**  
 **A. This is normal for the unit. We can't do anything about it.**

 **Q: My unit is annoying the hell out of me!**  
 **A. Yeah, that's your problem.**

 **Q. My unit is tiny and wearing a maid dress?**  
 **Your ITALY unit's Chibi mode has been activated. He will switch back to his default mode in 48 hours.**

 **Q. What happens if I pull my unit's curl?**  
 **A. He will be sexually aroused. We are not responsible if a ROMANO unit barges into your home and declares war on you for assaulting his brother.**

 **Q. My unit is neglecting to wear pants, what should I do?**

 **A. We don't know.**

 _(3:This is the guide from Italy Hetaliod Manuel written by Ash Flames )_

 **Q. My Italy unit is clinging to me and won't let go, what should I do?**

 **A. You probably are not spending enough time with your Italy unit Either go back and read "How to entertain your Italy unit " or buy a Germany .**

 **Q. I pulled my Italy unit's curl and now he's acting strange,should I be worried?**

 **A. No, do not worry. What happened was you pulled on his erogenous zone and aroused him. He should be okay after a while. (Unless you want to take advantage of this moment, )**

"What's a Erogenous zone ?" Piper titled her head

 **Q. My Italy is blushing like crazy, did I do something wrong?**

 **A. No nothing is wrong at all. This means your Italy unit must have a crush on you, or finds you very pretty.**

 **Q. My Italy only wants to eat pasta! Should I be concerned?**

 **A. No, this is normal. He's Italian after all.**

 **Q. My Italy keeps acting like Romano and carries around a...sword of some kind; how do I get him to not hurt people?**

 **A. You must of received a 2P! Italy unit . If you wish to keep him, you may, but if not return him as soon as possible. About the hurting people part...You can't. That's like telling a mafioso not to kill or do illegal trades, or a shark to eat veggies.**

"That its... I am just going to rewrite this program and name it Bob " She hissed as she move the unit on it side . She carefully made a cut into it lower back and pulled out the strange memory chip and plug it in her computer .

She frown as the unit program crash "Ugh there... Link start " she quickly change the program into a readable file and uploaded it again , she felt her stomach growl ,she laughed "... after dinner ... so hungry " . She left the room and head up to the kitchen.

After a nice meal .

Piper was away at her keyboard as she was trying to salvage what she wanted of the program.

"I did it !" After a few hours she smiled happily to herself as she hit the enter button . Her screen turn rainbow colors then into white before return to normal .She quick check her computer that seem to be okay expect for the unit program. That was restore to it original program and with a file that look like a shimeji program .

"Eh What this ?" She clicked on it ...

A small cute Shimeji icon appear on her computer. It was a small chibi boy with a strange blue outfit and a small with flags the spiting image of her unit even down to the long brown curl .

"Hmm ... " It was a cute shimeji but she was too old for them if she was young she would probably make thousand on her computer screen , it was time to deleted it and tried to rewrite this program .

"Deleting" She mumbled .Her eyes widen at the popped that appear and another and another ' soon her computer where filled with them .Her fingers ran over the keys to put and end to this madness.

Until she heard a small distorted voice that scream into many langues including English that said "No Wait ! "

 **_To Be continue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hetagear thank toklariz anime for your review and feedback your so awesome Here a cyber cookie and here one to Megami-san too for following me .**


End file.
